Talk:Zira
Annoying Okay this is just annoying now. Will you all just come to a consensus on what the page should say and unlock the thing? I want this picture added: This is what I propose we say: "What Scar and Zira's exact relationship with each other is was unclear in the film, and when asked Darell Rooney gave us a clarification, shown in the two pictures on either side." Then we add the pictures. Nothing in this small paragraph is worth fighting over. :Look. Why don't we JUST say she was most definately a follower, but if there was more to their relationship than that was purposely made unclear?Werebereus 23:06, January 24, 2012 (UTC) ::The way it is right now matches Rooney's statement the best. Her relationship with Scar was obscured to make her "just a follower," due to the incestuous undertones Kovu's romance with Kiara would have had. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:13, January 25, 2012 (UTC) :::*sigh* WHY are you ignoring the update? The second time around, he is asked the same question and this time says NOTHING about her being a follower. You should be presenting the new information, not the old one.Werebereus 00:44, January 25, 2012 (UTC) ::::You always respond do you? No you dont, and heres the proof above me.Werebereus 00:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Because my first response was all I needed to say. --[[User:Honeyfur|'Honeyfur']][[User Talk:Honeyfur| Hakuna Matata]] 00:52, February 5, 2012 (UTC) ::::No. Why are you ignoring the update? The update means we can disregaurd that last message.Werebereus 03:06, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Facepalm TypicalWerebereus 23:47, February 18, 2012 (UTC) Psychopathy versus Sociopathy This article incorrectly refers to Zira as being a sociopath for threatening to kill her daughter. This would actually make her a psychopath, like Scar. The primary difference between a sociopathy and psychopathy is that a sociopath (like TV's Dexter) generally will not kill family or those that they feel emotionally bonded towards. A psychopath, generally being void of any emotional quotient outside of manipulation, will kill anyone -- family, friend, or stranger. In the perspective of Nature versus Nurture, the psychopath tends to be Nature (born that way). The sociopath tends to be Nurture, or formed by developmental and environmental reasons. Yes, Zira showed emotion during the movie, but it was more of a psychopathic manipulation tactic towards her rage on Simba. (She showed the emotion of caring towards Kovu so he can kill Simba. She normally paid no loving attention to her son Nuka until he dies at the "cause" of Simba). The best example of sociopathy versus psychopathy is Vitani versus Zira. Vitani presents more as a sociopath, angry with a killing nature but still loyal to family. She only roars out at family (Kovu) when she felt more loyal to her mother than her brother. Zira on the other hand, like Scar, uses family to an end. She has no problem killing family when they no longer meet that end -- a much more psychopathic trait. Still, the most obvious example of psychopathy in the series remains Scar. Nothing screams psychopath like telling your adolescent nephew to "run away" and then with a straight face and no emotion telling someone else to "kill him". Nightdown fox 14:21, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Surviving. The theory, that lives for 14 years. The theory is that Zira might have survived. There is NO evidence that she had actually died (yet there are no evidence to date that she is alive), and she might have survived both the fall and the flow. A lot of humans had reportedly survived even much worse things (like being sucked into an F4 tornado, fall from about >30000 ft. and even being disconnected from the Internet). What do we have here? A fall from less than 100 ft, but a powerfull flow of water. While the fall was not a serious obstacle to survive, the flow definately was. IF not the fact, that it had begun to calm down less than a minute after Zira fell down. Decide yourself. Everyone should decide himself. But let this message be heard. Ignoring the facts won't do any good. I think she survived the fall, but it is quite likely that she drownd..... unless she clung onto a log and floted down the river......? 04:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC) weird thing here okay, so in the movie, she blames kovu for "killing his own brother" when he didn't, while she worships scar who actually DID kill his own brother, what sense is there in that? Caseather (talk) 21:29, July 19, 2012 (UTC)